Red Lines
by TwilightFan182642
Summary: Dark but gets lighter. Self harm, eating disorder etc. may be triggering so be careful. This contains fem slash or girl x girl if you don't like it don't read it. Bella x Rosalie. Bella moves to a new town with new people, new friends, and new challenges. Bella meets Rosalie and things get better... For a while. Will their relationship survive or will they both end up broken?
1. FATAL mistake

Title- Red Lines

Pairing- Bella x Rosalie

Rating- M

Disclaimer - i don't own anything this is just my idea

Quick Summary- this contains fem-slash or girlxgirl if you don't like it don't read it. This is going to be a darker fic it will be slightly AU and Bella will self harm and have an eating disorder; i know it's dark but it will get lighter. Will contain some foul language. Might be triggering so be careful. I by no means support any dangerous behavior.

FATAL Mistake-My life was pretty dang good in Phoenix, Arizona. Me and Renee had a decent sized house and her income was good. I had good grades and was the model daughter and student. Ever since I was little I loved the sun, which is actually pretty hilarious considering I'm as pale as a ghost. When I was little i was very petite, had super pale skin (which I still have), short red hair, and warm chocolate brown eyes (which I obviously still have without the warm part though). It's kind of weird though, that I wasn't clumsy at all when I was little but now I can't go five feet without tripping over something. The most common culprit to my dismay, and everyone else's enjoyment is thin air. Yep thin... Air which is pretty sad. I was obsessed with dresses too. I don't think I wore anything but dresses till I was at least five. Since I was so pale my mom called me Casper for almost the whole entirety of my childhood. But now I am average height but still kind of small, it's not too bad, I have long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, an oval shaped face, I am fairly skinny, still very pale skin, and to my dismay I am now extremely clumsy. Another reason I love Phoenix so much is because its relatively flat and sandy. Which is great because if Phoenix was rocky and had a lot of hills I don't think I would make it truthfully. I would probably fall myself to death or something of that nature. Life was pretty good till about two years ago when my life took a gigantic turn for the worse. What happened was two years ago my mother met Phil Dwyer. My mom hasnt been on many dates since her divorce with Charlie. Don't get me wrong my mom is pretty, really pretty actually. My mom has short red hair that is styled nicely, high cheekbones and an all around nice face, she is fairly slim, and of average height. Lets just say having a seventeen year old daughter and being divorced didn't do wonders for her dating life. Renee went on date after date but to no avail. So when my mother told me she had found a guy ... Lets just say I was freaking ecstatic for her, and also a little excited about the idea of having a father after having to go without one for so long. I liked Phil he seemed like a really nice guy. He was tall, good looking, muscular, with black hair, and blue eyes. He was perfect ... Too perfect. On August 11 two years ago I found out his dirty little secret. Phil had picked up my mom at seven o'clock wearing a little black dress and at first I had waited for her to get back but I eventually got bored, and settled down on the couch to read a book. I had fell asleep but the sound of our front door slamming and loud sobs woke me up. I looked up and there was my mom with a gigantic purple and blue bruise on the side of her face slumped against the kitchen island. Uncontrollable sobs wracked my mothers body and I think a little bit of me died inside just seeing her so upset. I quickly got up and ran over to her to see what was wrong. Because something was wrong alright something was really wrong. " Mom whats wrong? What happened?" She sniffled and sobbed out that she was alright but that was a blatant lie. "Mom don't lie to me, here lets get you cleaned up and in bed then you can tell me all about it." She quietly agreed, at least her crying has slowed down a little. I took her to the bathroom and quietly , and carefully cleaned all of the makeup off of her face. "You can brush your teeth while I go get you a change of clothes." I went to her room with it's red walls and black furniture to search through her closet for anything comfortable. I couldn't find anything which didn't really surprise me so I went to my room and got her a t-shirt and sweatpants. My room has turquoise walls and pink bedding and mahogany furniture very fancy looking. I also had a purple desk in the bottom left corner of my room with my MacBook sitting on it. I quickly went back to the bathroom and grave renee the pajama's, and found that she had stopped crying. After she had changed we went to her room and just layed there in silence until I couldn't take it anymore. "Mom what happened tonight? I deserve to know."

"He hit me."

"Who hit you mom."

"Phil did, Phil hit me."

"I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting you!"

"No it wasn't his fault."

"How was it not his fault?!" I asked incredulously

"He was drunk."

" I don't care if he was high on heroin hitting you is not ok."

"I appreciate the thought sweetheart but now is not the time, please just let me sleep."

After some careful consideration I agreed.

In the morning it was like nothing had happened granted the bruise but other than that everything was perfectly normal .

"Promise you will tell me if he hits you again."

"Cross my heart."

And that was the end of that. Apparently Phil never hit Renee again and one year later they got married. And a half a year after that they got divorced because Phil had hit me. I remember it like it was yesterday. On February 22 I had asked Phil to go get my bag that I had left at school. I couldn't get it because I was busy. As soon as I asked Phil if he would go get it he hit me and started yelling things I couldn't understand. It was as simple as that I just asked him to do one little thing for me and he blew up. It was a good thing my mom just so happened to be walking into the room at the time and saw everything. I don't think I would have told her had she not seen it. She had screamed at him to "get the hell out" because apparently hitting me was "unacceptable", and she divorced him. By then it was already too late. The people at school made fun of me and Renee calling us both "fat and ugly" and "that's why Phil hit you." So I started cutting to make the emotional pain and stress go away, and I started throwing up my food so I wouldn't be "fat" anymore. Even when I knew I didn't need to cut, or puke anymore I still couldn't stop. It wad now a force of habit and I was addicted.

Tonight was awful i think i even scared myself, I had already changed into my pajamas which consisted of an oversized t-shirt and a pair of 2.5 spandex. I was sitting in our pink themed bathroom thinking about the times i had cut myself, all the shame, all the guilt, all of the lies. "Yeah i'm okay mom don't worry." "Oh this? It's just a scratch ." "Yeah i'm on a new diet." All of the lies, there were so many, and everyone i care about, and love were ignorant enough to believe them. It started out as just a normal cutting session. Just the generic five or six cuts on my thighs and arms. But lately the cuts were getting deeper, I was giving myself more cuts than usual. Tonight was the breaking point, I couldn't control it. I wanted more, I needed more. I cut and cut and cut. i couldn't stop i was on a rampage. i had just finished puking up my dinner i felt . happy. Yeah i know sick right? I cut anywhere and everywhere i could reach. My arms, my legs, my feet, my hands, my stomach, even my chest and neck. It was everywhere . there was blood everywhere... my blood. It was so red. It was beautiful. I was losing blood fast but i didn't care, I didn't even notice. Then I made one fatal mistake. I was so absorbed in just cutting i didn't notice where , but then it happened, I hit a vein. I must have screamed that's the only possible explanation for my mom barging into our bathroom. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Renee (my mother) crying and asking "why."

The next thing i remember i was lying on top of something cold and hard being rushed into some room. The lights were blindingly bright. I concluded from the pain and my surroundings that i was on a gurney being rushed into an emergency operating arm wasn't fixed yet and it was excruciatingly painful. I think im crying but I cant tell. There are people staring at me. Pointing and whispering. I don't blame them though if our positions were switched I would probably do the same thing. After the pointing and whispering my wakefulness didn't last long, and soon enough i blacked out again. Now here i am in a locked room with ugly gray walls and white floors and ceilings. I had my own room and the sink is right beside me. This lady came in and have me a tray of decent looking food which I scarfed down because I'm starved... Literally. Renee would be proud because I didn't even throw it back up after I ate it. This cold hospital bed Is really uncomfortable by the way. They had conducted surgery on my arm and now the pain isn't so bad. But I don't regret it, oh no far from it. Now i know how deep i can and can not cut which is very useful for future reference. _Oh god. My future. Crap._ I don't have my blades and god knows how many people know i cut now. _Shit, Shit, Shit_. I have to go find someone to let me know how bad i had screwed up. But just then the door quietly opened and my mother and some random doctor walked in.

"Um hey mom."

"Oh sweetheart what have you done?" She said and then runs up to give me a hug.

I hugged her even though it hurt a little and told her "i'm fine." But then the asshole doctor had to but in.

"Actually you're not fine as you put it. We will have to run some tests to see if you are stable enough to go home and whether or not you will need therapy."

"OK when do we start?" i asked.

"Now" if that's OK with you Renee"

Of course my mother would say yes. Then they took me to a room with no windows and only one door and started to ask me stupid questions. To which I answered all of the questions truthfully, which even surprised me a little bit.

"You will be informed of the test results in the morning"

I was led back to the hospital room to contemplate what the results would be, and what would happen tomorrow. I really hope that I can get out of this hell hole as soon as possible.

A/n- I want to see how this goes over, tell me whether or not i should continue. Tell me if it is too unrealistic. I am completely open to constructive criticism (: Please review and follow. (:

-x


	2. The Results

Disclaimer- i don't own anything this is just my idea

Might be triggering so be careful. I by no means support any dangerous behavior.

The Results- 8:00- Zzzzz "what do you want just 5 more minutes."

"Um excuse me miss we have your test results , and I brought you some pain killers."

A man in a white lab coat was talking to me. Crap I can't believe I forgot I was in the hospital, The big ugly, gross colored walled, white floored hospital "oh okay so how did I do? And thanks for the ibuprofen."

"Youre welcome and there is good news, and bad news. The good news is that we have deemed you stable... well as stable as you can be at the current moment but..."

"But what?"

"Well we are reluctant to let you go without treatment but your mother convinced us, but we don't think you should be living at your current residence anymore."

"WHAT... what do you mean? What other options are there?"

"Well we mean that we have been informed of your past home life, and we have decided that your home an unstable and unsafe environment for you to live in. As for the other options, your mother said that you have family in Forks and it might be possible for you to live there. I will leave and your mother will be here to talk to you in a little while."

OK i'm absolutely doomed. I would be perfectly fine with this if it was just any old family member. But it wasn't just any old family member it was my father. How could Mom even think about sending me to live with Charlie? After we ran off and left him in the dust... how? He had told me it wasn't my fault ...blah..blah...blah, I forgive you and you and your mother ...blah..blah...blah. Yeah that's pretty much all i got from that conversation, which was really awkward by the way. Anyways he just said all of the generic parent stuff which i had every reason not to believe, so i didn't, and now i have to go live in some town in the boonies where it rains almost every day with a person that probably hates me, great just great this is exactly what I had in mind for the weekend before my senior year started. Not to mention leaving my friends and my mother. How will Renee even survive without me? I usually do the shopping, cooking, and cleaning, I usually heve to remind her of things she has to do. This is going to be a disaster.

"Hi sweetheart how are you?"

Great she's here. She is wearing the same thing she wore yesterday, a light green sweater and a pair of Levi's. Like you care! I can't believe you want to send me away to live with Charlie; mom how could you even do that?"

"Trust me on this one Bella it is the best option for you and me both. Truthfully i don't think i could take it if you keep cutting yourself, or puking up your food for that matter. Your father will be able to help you Bella, he can keep you from cutting, and hopefully get you to eat without puking. I'm sorry all of this happened to you Bella, and I blame myself for forgiving and marrying stupid Phil Dwyer. So Please do this for me, please get better Bella.

I want to get better I really do but I don't know if I can. Cutting and puking has been the norm for so long. Believe if or not now that it's a habit it feels good. I know that it shouldn't, and that I probably need help, but I will try to get better for renee, and all of my friends, and anyone I have ever lied to about. Granted it might take a while, and I probably need help from someone, but eventually I will get better. Wait now that I think about it there is no reason why Renee should know that I am bulimic. How does she know that i puke up my food? "Wait, how do you know i puke up my food?"

"They ran a lot of tests on you when you were passed out, they even took x-rays and everything. The tests showed that the walls of your esophagus are corroding. To even further my suspicions and prove them was when they took the x-rays and the backs of your teeth were corroded, and the doctor confirmed it was from throwing up. I truly am sorry but I know Forks will be good for you, the people there are so nice, and nothing bad ever happens I have already decided you are moving to Forks, Washington, and that's final, they are releasing you in a hour, but remember I'm only doing this because I love you Bella. I will see you in a hour."

I sat there a daydreaming about getting out of this damned hospital. Once I got bored of that I called for the nurse lady person and asked her if I could draw she said "yes" and came back ten minuets later with pencils and a notebook. I flipped it open to the first page and started to draw. At first there wasn't any direction in my drawings but then I started to draw. I mean really draw for the first time in a long time . They were beautiful the people I drew, they were people... Things I had never seen before but in my dreams. They all had perfect hair, perfect faces, perfect figures, and perfect grace. They all had porcelain skin that shined brightly. There were about seven people in all. They had perfect faces but I couldn't draw them I couldn't remember what their faces looked like. After my inspiration died down and I stopped drawing it was time to go, and just as I thought this my mother walked in.

"Alright Bella it's time to go."

I tucked the notebook under my arm and held on to the pencils. As we walked out of the building and got into the car (which is a 2012 blue honda civic) I thought about how I was actually kind of surprised that they are releasing me this soon, I mean all of the cuts except from the one aren't all that bad. I had cut as deep as the other cuts before so I was already used to the pain, and since I took some ibuprofen earlier the one cut wasn't so bad either, but still. I am definitely not going to say anything about it though, I'm grateful to be getting out so early. "I'm so glad i'm getting out of this hell hole that they call a hospital, but I still can't believe you're sending me to live with Charlie. Hey mom speaking of Charlie when am i leaving for Forks?

"Now"

"OK. Wait what? Now like as in like right now?"

"Yes, well technically your flight leaves in two hours."

"When did you decide this? What about all of my stuff?"

"I decided to look for a flight after I talked to you this morning and this was the only one I could get that was in the next week or so, and i packed you a suitcase in the hour we had to wait. I put your favorite pair of naughty monkey sandals ( they are a gold shiny color with sparkly rhinestones and this amazing design), your black bar laced Off the Wall Vans, your three favorite pairs of jeans (all of which are low rise killer jeans), Four three quarter length Sheinside t-shirts, One light jacket, socks, underwear, your toothbrush, and toothpaste, and last but definitely not least your iPhone and headphones.

It should last until i can send the rest of your things over."

Wow mom actually did a good job packing huh. But holy shit, two hours. Two freaking hours till i leave everyone and everything here in Phoenix behind. EVERYTHING I have ever known, and believed in all gone. I'm going to miss everyone so much especially my friends, and Renee. No more warm weather (which will majorly suck), no more flat land (too bad for my clumsiness), no more dry weather (which in my opinion will just make the cutting worse), and no more sandy desert (now I get luscious green forests which might not be a bad thing, but I haven't decided yet). I'm just going to sit here and think about how totally screwed I am.

"Were here."

Already? She must be shitting me, but sure enough the airport is outside. It is huge and brown and dull looking with a lot of windows and some sketchy ass tower a little ways to my left. Apparently we were already parked too. That's weird it must have took forever to find a parking space, and I didn't even notice. It didn't even seem like we had been in the car that long, but i guess time flies when you're thinking really hard about something.

"I love you Bella hopefully I will see you soon, here is your bag , get better for me OK. Oh and you might want to hurry or you will miss your flight."

Thank the lord this bag is small enough to be a carry on. I stuffed the notebook and pencils into my bag, and now i can just head straight to airport security. Now I just have to find it Ok let's see here my ticket says I'm at gate B. There is a sign above me pointing in the direction gate B is. It's a good thing that sign is there or I would be wandering around forever. OK "lets do this" I said as I started in the direction of my gate, but being the epic failure that I am, as soon as I started walking I tripped over thin air. Oh well that's just perfect, now lets actually get somewhere.

Three trips and one fall later.

"Boarding pass please"

"OK"

The man searched over it and asks

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"When does your flight leave?"

" Eleven a.m sir." Then he handed it back to me, Then I walked over to the shiny silver metal detector machine thingy. I put my Polyvore sweater boots, and the change in my pockets (which was three pennys two quarters and one nickel) in the bin for personal belongings and put my bright pink bag behind it. I stepped through the circle machine with my hands up like your supposed to do and got through with no problems. I put back on my boots, put my change in my pockets, and grabbed my very easily spotted bag. Now my watch reads 10:45, I better hurry. I'm running and finally I get to the place where you board the plane. They are letting people on so i hand the lady my ticket she checks it and gives it back. OK i'm in second class seat A 23, yes! I got a window seat. Now lets find my seat, i somehow manage to get down the aisle without tripping, OK here it is. They told me to put my bag in the storage compartments near the ceiling so that's what I do. Finally, sitting down feels good after running around the airport. I'm sitting next to a kid around my age. He is wearing a tight Under Armor shirt and tan khakis. He has short brown hair, mahogany brown eyes (yup just like my old room furniture), medium sized muscles with a tattoo of some kind of tribal looking circle thingy on his left shoulder. Beside him in the aisle seat was a plump old lady wearing a pink snuggie with graying blonde hair, and big brown cow eyes. The kid that looked about my age turned to me and said

"Ooh I'm so jealous you got the window seat."

"I'm glad I got it."

"Where are you headed?"

"Forks, Washington what about you?" He looked at me kind of weird when I said that.

"Um me too I live in forks, I've never seen you there before are you visiting?"

"Oh I'm Bella Swan Charlie Swans daughter, and I'm moving there."

"I'm Jacob Black, and I've heard a lot about you."

I talked to Jacob until I fell asleep.

A/n- OK here is the second chapter (: I'm going to make bella slightly more stylish. Tell me if this is a good length, longer/ shorter etc. Thank you to hasnoalias for the favorite to my story i'm glad you like it. Thank you to bloo904 and purrpleluver19 for following. Feel free to PM me please follow and review. (;

-x


	3. Forks, Washington

Disclaimer- I don't own anything this is just my idea

Might be triggering so be careful. I by no means support any dangerous behavior.

You might want to read the previous chapters again because I made some changes.

Forks, Washington- "Hey get up it's time to get off the plane"

"Huh? What? Oh OK." It was Jacob I must have slept the rest of the flight. "Let me get my bag." It's a good thing I don't have to go to the baggage claim Charlie's probably waiting for me. Me and Jacob started walking to exit the airport when I got an idea.

"Hey Jacob."

"Huh oh uh yeah Bella?"

"Do you have a ride home?"

"I'm supposed to call Paul to come pick me up."

"Oh uh well since you and your dad are friends of Charlie's you could catch a ride with us if you wanted to."

"Oh yeah sure that would be great!"

He said that kind of hastily, Paul must not be such a great person. As soon as me and Jacob got to the parking lot there was charlie. Yup Charlie's so predictable. He was standing there in his police officer uniform."Hey Charlie."

"Hey Bells it looks like you have met Jacob."

"Yeah he was sitting beside me on the plane. I kind of told him we could give him a ride home, I hope that's Ok."

"Oh yeah that's fine, well lets great going kids."

"Alright." Well this is going to be an interesting car ride. I let Jacob sit in the front which would hopefully spare me from having to talk to Charlie. I had no such such luck.

"So Bella are you exited to be living here?"

"Sure dad."

"I've already enrolled you in the high school."

"Ok thanks dad." The rest of the ride passed by in silence then Charlie pulled up a driveway that led to a red cabin that looked like it hand seen better days. It was painted a bright red and it looked slightly run down. It was right on the edge of the woods, the camouflage spruce, pine, and maple trees blocked the veiw of the cabin from prying eyes.

"Thanks for the ride Charlie. Hey Bella do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure what time?"

"I'll come get you around 11:00 a.m. tomorrow if that ok."

"Yeah that's fine bye." Hmmm he seems nice I just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. "Alright let's go dad."

"Oh yeah right sorry."

OK wow Charlie is a little weird at times. The Quileute reservation is pretty nice though. The trees are beautiful. I can imagine that they are even more beautiful after it has rained and raindrops make them glisten and sparkle.

"Here it is Bells."

Wait what? Oh yeah the house I need to pay more attention.

"You're rooms upstairs on the right, and the bathrooms to the left."

"OK."

I wonder what it will look like? My room i mean. Oh wow this is actually a pleasant surprise! It is a medium sized room with turquoise colored walls just like my old room. It also had a nice sized bed with purple bedding and a flowerlike pattern. The bed was in the top left corner of the room near a window. A pine nightstand is on the right side of the bed with an alarm clock on it, and there is a dresser in the bottom left corner of the room, and a pine desk is beside the dresser with a laptop sitting on top of it. There was soft lighting, and Charlie had put a cork board up above the desk. Charlie must have really thought about this, and considering the time he had to do it in! Only a day or two tops! Considering everything this is amazing! I can't wait till school starts, only two days left, I hope i can make new friends i'm going to miss the old ones so much. Oh and I need to get new blades fast, I know i have to wean myself off of them but right now i need them and i'll be careful this time. I went to the dresser and put my small amount of clothes in the drawers, and then I sat the notebook and pencils from the hospital on my desk. I sat my shoes near the door, and put my phone and headphones on the nightstand. I decided I needed to take a quick shower. After I got out I dried off and put back on what I was wearing earlier. A tight green shirt, a thin light weight leather jacket. Skinny killer jeans, and Polyvore sweater boots. Since I need new blades, and clothes, and Charlie needs groceries now is as good a time as any to go get them.

"Hey Charlie I'm going to go out shopping can i have some money?" Now I know this is a very teenager thing to do but how else am I supposed to get cash? A job? Yeah I don't think so I have never been one to work.

"Sure bells how much do you need?"

"Two hundred dollars I'll get clothes and groceries while i'm out." What?...I need new clothes, and i'm getting groceries.

"Okay here."

"Thanks dad" I said as I ran out the door. Thankfully the grocery store, clothing stores, and hardware store aren't far from here. Going over the things I need on the way there seems like a good idea. OK I definitely need more long sleeve shirts with the cutting and the weather, I'm lucky enough to have a jacket right now even if it is a thin one ; a clothing store shouldn't be too hard to find I guess i'll go there first. Next i'll head to the grocery store to get the basic stuff like milk, cereal, bread, fruit, lettuce, water etc. Then I will use the leftover money at the hardware store for a blade or two. OK "here we go" I said as I walked into a pretty nice clothing store. OK lets see here "ooh this is cute" I said as i picked up a long sleeved shirt with a kawaii panda on it.

"Oh I don't think so."

"Huh? What do you mean." i said as i turned around to face a pretty, petite girl with beautiful dark caramel eyes, porcelain white skin, and a wild pixie cut who looked about my age. She was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana dark blue lacy dress.

"I mean that top doesn't suit you at all."

"I think it suits me just fine, do you work here?" I asked her holding the shirt out from me.

"It doesn't suit you, and no I don't work here, please forgive me for my rude manners I'm Alice Cullen."

"Oh OK pleased to meet you" I said and then shook her hand.

"Let me help you find something, here what about this?"

She is holding up a tightish black shirt with long sleeves and a warm looking black leather jacket. "That's perfect thanks!"

"Your welcome I can tell we're going to become the best of friends."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as i picked up the panda shirt, a couple other long sleeved tees, and three pairs of jeans. To which she looked at everything i picked up in dismay.

"Well I LOVE clothes and dressing people in them, and you don't seem to mind too much that I helped you."

"I guess ha ha I just need some school clothes, because I'm moving here and who knows how long it will take my mother to send the rest of my things." I replied as I payed for my clothes and started to leave. Maybe i would become friends with this girl she seems nice enough.

"Youre moving here thats cool who's your dad? And school clothes, what grade are you in?"

"My dad is Charlie Swan I'm Bella Swan, and I'm in my senior year of high school."

"Oh Charlies your dad thats cool, my dad is the doctor here his name is Carlisle. Twelfth grade is the same as me and all of my siblings, there are five of us. Rosalie, Me, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward I can't wait for you to meet them."

"Me either, sorry but I have to go. Bye Alice." She wrapped me in a tight hug and I winced.

"What's wrong did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

She seemed so concerned I hated to have to lie to her but I did anyway. "No i'm fine see you." Then I ran out of the store which i'm sure earned me a few odd looks.

A cool breeze hit me as I walked into the grocery store. It wasn't very big bbut it had a nice selection the cold food, vegetable, and fruit section was to my left. All of the dry foods and supplies and things were in front of me, and the drinks section was to the far right. There were about ten check out lines, two of which were self check outs, and since it was kind of late only three of the other registers were open. I quickly found the cereal aisle and I had only just picked up the cereal when I heard someone picking something up beside me, and it scared me so I quickly turned around and ran into the poor woman "OhMyGoshImSoSorry" I managed to tell her.

"Oh It's quite alright dear."

As I looked at her she was normal sized woman with strawberry brown hair, porcelain white skin, and the same color eyes as Alice a dark caramel golden color. She was wearing white odd looking mermaid pants and a black top made out of stretchy material."I know this might seem like an odd question but do you happen to be related to Alice Cullen?"

"Why yes I am, I am her mother Esme Cullen, how did you know we are related?"

"Oh that part was easy, you two have the same color eyes and skin. Did the rest of your children Inherit your eyes, and skin color?"

"Actually they did" she said in a kind tone.

"It was nice meeting you Esme, but I'm kind of in a hurry bye."

Well that was odd. Maybe they are all out shopping today? I quickly grabbed the rest of the groceries I needed and left. Now all I have to do is get blades at the hardware store. I quickly ran across the street and entered the hardware store. It had dark green walls and one run down bathroom that I would not be using. It was pretty small with just a few rows of items but this is the only hardware store this town has. I searched through the aisles until i finally found what I was looking for in the the "sharp section" as I called it. I picked up some "sharp Items" and started walking to the register to pay when I saw her. She is the most beautiful person I have ever saw. Her clothes weren't that extravagant, just a black t-shirt with a green windbreaker over it, and a pair of jeans. It didn't matter though. She had long flowing shiny blond hair that reached the bottom of her back, porcelain white skin, perfect curves, a beautiful face, and those trademark caramel eyes. But there was only one problem, she had "sharp items" in her hands. I went up to her thinking she was buying them for the same reason I was, and like a big idiot told her "Hey you shouldn't cut yourself."

"Cut Myself? Why would I Cut myself, what made you think I do, Oh these, wait how would you know what people cut themselves with?"

"Oh Shit now i'm in for it."

A/n- Two chapters today whoop whoop. You probably hate me for having her hang out with Jacob but don't worry it will play an important part later. Sorry to leave you on somewhat of a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. Just a Quick thank you to the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I Kind of got consumed in my writing. Tell me if the Cullens are to OOC. I am also now accepting story ideas from anyone who wants something written but can't do it themselves. Follow and review. (:


	4. Rosalie

Disclaimer- I don't own anything this is just my idea.

Might be triggering so be careful. I by no means support any dangerous behavior.

I have them all in the same grade so don't be confused.

Rosalie- I thought about her question, _how do you know what people cut themselves with_. Um because I cut myself duh I wanted to say but I can't do it I can't tell her. Oh god if she finds out I'm in so much trouble, I'll have to try to cover it up. "Um... I mean... Uh don't... Be careful with those OK." God I'm such a terrible liar, she's looking at me with a weird expression on her face. "Just forget what I said." Then I started to walk away but she grabbed my arm in a tight grip. I screamed in pain because she was pressing down on the vein that I had cut I could feel it starting to bleed along with the other cuts she had pressed down on. She quickly let go but then she pulled my jacket off, and there were all of my cuts and scars on display for anyone to see.

"Oh My God. What have you done to yourself?"

She asked this in such a sad voice and wore a pained expression on her face which added on to my currently building embarrassment and now I also felt extremely guilty. "I uh can I please have my jacket back." I asked in a small voice. I can't believe this absolutely gorgeous girl that I just met already knew my secret.

"Not until you tell me why you did this."

She asked this in an unrecognizable tone. I was crying now " Please let me have my coat back I'm begging you please." I'm so ashamed of myself standing here crying in front of this girl.

"Ok you can have your jacket back but your coming with me, and you're not getting those."

Before I could protest to either statement she handed me my jacket (which I immediately put on), then grabbed the blades I had in my hands and put them back. She also put up the things she had in her hands. She grabbed my hand this time (which for some reason made me blush, and made my heart beat unexpectedly fast) and pulled me out of the store and into a fancy red BMW m3, with a tan interior. I sat my bags in the back seat and then I asked her "where are you taking me? Who are you?" even though I think I know the answer to the second question.

"My name is Rosalie, and I am taking you to my house so my father can clean up your wounds. My father's name is Carlisle and he is a doctor."

" My name is Bella Swan I'm Charlie Swan's daughter. What are you going to tell your father about the cuts? Oh and you must be Alice's sister and Esme's daughter."

"Pleased to meet you Bella, and I won't tell him anything. If he asks I'll tell him it's none of his business. Yes Alice is my sister and Esme is my mother you must have met them while you were out shopping today."

"Yeah I met them today, but technically my cuts are none of your business either." Crap that might have been a little harsh but I'm still getting over the fact that she knows now.

"... I know it's none of my business, but could you at least tell me why?"

I don't know why, but I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know so bad. "My ex. Stepdad hit me." Why did I do that ? Why did I tell her. Right after I told her the car swerved a little. "Woah be careful." I said in a squeaky voice.

"Sorry it's just I'm really angry right now."

She didn't just look angry, she looked furious, seething almost. I wonder why that made her so mad.

"This is my house, ring the doorbell and ask for my father he will fix you right up."

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I have to do something first."

"Ok." We'll that's strange she was so intent on bringing me here, and now she isn't even going inside ... Weird. This house is so beautiful and extravagant. It is very large, and very open with a lot of balconies, and windows. It is surrounded by beautiful luscious green forest. They must be rich I thought as I knocked on the glass front door. A tall man with blond hair, and kind caramel eyes that was wearing a white lab coat, and jeans opened the front door.

"How can I help you?"

"I uh hurt my arm and Rosalie brought me here and told me to ask for you."

"Alright come inside and take your jacket off."

I did as I was told, but was curious as to why he didn't ask where Rosalie was, maybe I'm just over thinking things. While he was gone I looked around, and the inside of the house looked even better than the outside. It was two stories, and had creamy white walls and designer green furniture. There is a 80 inch flat screen with a huge gaming system, and a grand piano in the middle of the room. The kitchen was almost completely marble and the whole house had hardwood floors. This place is amazing! Two minuets later Carlisle came in with a first aid kit.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"Um Uh a previous injury got agitated." He looked expectant as if I was going to say more but I didn't. He diligently cleaned all of the exposed cuts with peroxide and wrapped the cuts in gauze. Just as soon as he got finished, and I had put my jacket on Rosalie walked in with Esme, Alice, and two others. Rosalie walked over to me and whispered "They know you had an incident of sorts. Did Carlisle clean and bandage the wounds?"

"Yes and I'm fine." She walked over to Esme and whispered something I couldn't hear. Then Esme walked over to me and said

"Since you have already met me, my husband, Rosalie, and Alice I see that it is fitting that I introduce you to my other children. This is Emmett"

She said this and pointed to a very tall boy with very big muscles, that didn't have a shirt on just a pair of ripped jeans. He had short black hair, warm caramel eyes, and porcelain white skin. "Hello Emmett."

"Hi I heard your names Bella from my sister Alice so I came up with a really cool nickname for you. Is it OK if I call you Bella bear?"

He said all of this in a giddy tone, and I didn't want to hurt the poor kids feelings. "Of course you can call me that." That seemed to make him really happy, I'm glad. Then Esme continued

"This is my other son Jasper. Jasper this is Bella."

"Hullo ma'am"

Ooh he has a country accent that's cool. "Hi Jasper." Esme continued again

"Sadly my other son Edward is not here right now, but he will get here sometime tomorrow."

"OK" I said happily as I looked at my watch "Oh uh it's getting late I should get home."

"I'll drive you."

I turned around to see who it was that had spoken, it was Rosalie. "OK." Again she grabbed my hand (and again I blushed and again my heart sped up), and dragged me into her car. I pulled the door shut, and then she started to drive. We were silent most of the ride but I had this urge to talk to her. I don't know why, but I just do. "Thanks for taking me to Carlisle, and for the ride."

"There is no need for thanks, but you're welcome."

"You do know where my house is right?."

"Of course I do."

She said this in a laughing tone like it was obvious, and I guess it was. I ducked my head and blushed Jeez that was embarrassing. I couldn't think of anything else to say so we were silent the rest of the way. She rolled to a stop at the end of the driveway and unexpectedly leaned over and hugged me. This made me turn absolutely beet red then she said

"You don't have to cut yourself, you know you're better than that."

This just made me blush worse and when she let me go I told her "Thank you."Got out of her car, got my bags, and fast-walked inside. I closed the front door behind me and turned around only to be met by a very agitated looking Charlie. I laughed nervously and then said "Hey dad what's up?"

"Whats up? That's all you have to say? It's one in the morning Bella."

Shit he sounds really mad "Sorry dad I lost track of time." He sighed

"I was just really worried that's all. Anything could have happened to you, where have you been all of this time anyway?"

"Well I met Rosalie Cullen after I was done shopping and she invited me to go eat dinner with her family." Hopefully he didn't catch that lie.

"Oh the Cullen's are nice people. You didn't throw up your food did you?"

"No dad." Apparently my dad was just as ignorant as I was bad at lying, and considering I hadn't actually eaten anything all day there was nothing to throw up.

"Alright well go get some sleep."

I slowly walked up the steps making sure I didn't trip, Then I entered my room, and closed the door, put my bags down, and flopped down on the bed. I was actually really tired and I just didn't notice it before. I didn't even have enough energy to change into pajamas I just fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a very loud, and very annoying beeping noise. I slammed my hand down right on the top of the alarm clock, and apparently I hit the stupid machine that was making the noise because the noise stopped. Now that I was awake I couldn't go back to sleep so I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at the clock it read 10:00 a.m. ugh I am so not a morning person. I went to the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white three-quarter length shirt my mom packed for me. I got my socks, and underwear, then carried it all to the bathroom where I proceeded to take a shower. After I was done I slowly dried off and got dressed, then i put my hair up in a sloppy bun with a side braid. I quickly put on black eyeliner and mascara, then ran to my room and put on my new black leather jacket, and my pair of black vans. I went downstairs and poured myself a very small bowl of cereal because I didn't feel like making a big breakfast that I wouldn't eat. I finished my very small bowl of cereal, then Charlie came down and ate his own very big bowl. I went over to the tv and switched the channel to America's Next Top Model and about ten minuets later someone knocked at the door, and I got Up to go get it. It was Jacob dressed in a black button up shirt and darker colored jeans.

"Hey are you ready to go?"

"Yeah where are we going?

"It's a surprise."

"OK let's go." He grabbed my hand, but it didn't make me blush, and my heart didn't speed up either. He walked me to his red 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit and opened my door for me. I got in and he closed it for me. He walked around and got in. He started the car and started to drive.

"You like my car ?"

"It's cute."

"Thanks, so do you have any idea where I'm taking you?"

"No, but, that's the whole point of a surprise isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess it is."

He said it thoughtfully and then he was quiet for a while. I guess he's thinking about it ha ha.

"We're here."

"Oh wow, where are we?"

"The Port Angeles movie theatre."

"Oh cool what are we watching?!"

"We're the Millers it's supposed to be hilarious."

"Oh yeah I heard that too." Jacob bought the tickets and we wen't inside and he ordered popcorn then asked

"What do you want to eat?"

I really don't wan't to eat anything so "I'll just get a water."

"OK."

Either he's ignorant or just stupid. Oh well that just makes it easier for me. We walked into the theater when Jacob unexpectedly growled, yeah weird right. "Um Jacob are you Ok?" I heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "Damn bloodsuckers", but that couldn't be right. "Come on Jake let's go find our seats." I led him into the theater, and we sat down when I was pleasantly surprised by the sight of six of the Cullen's walking into the theater, and staring right at us. "Hey Jake let's ask the Cullen's if they want to sit with us."

"Are you kidding me?"

He sounded Confused and a little scared."No. Why would I be? The Cullen's are nice people."

"I don't think they would sit with us even if you asked them to."

After he said that I definitely didn't expect what happened next. All of the Cullen's came right up to us and hugged me, yep every single one. Then they all sat in our row with Rosalie right next to me. Jacob looked thoroughly confused, and he also had a disgusted look on his face. "Jake what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I think we should leave."

Right after he said that he grabbed my arm in the exact same place Rosalie had yesterday. I winced, and then made a somewhat muffled cry of pain. Jake didn't let go, and then Rosalie forcibly removed his hand, and they both looked super mad. Jake was the first to explode.

"What do you think you're doing? Hurting Bella and then removing my hand from her arm so I can't get her out of here.

"Me hurt Bella? I don't think so you're the one that hurt _my _Bella."

I felt enamored at first that she had called me hers, but then I came to the conclusion that it must have been a slip. Rosalie then softly removed my jacket and showed him the bandages on my arms with blood now seeping through where Jacob had grabbed my arm.

"I... Bella I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jake I... But then I was cut off by Rosalie.

"It would have been fine had you let her arm go but you didn't, and like you said before I think _you _should leave. Without Bella just to clarify."

Jacob looked mad, Jacob looked really mad but then he turned around and fled from the theater.

"Are you okay?"

All of the Cullen's asked in unison. "Yeah I'm fine it's already stopped bleeding. Thank you Rosalie."

"You're welcome. I'll take you home if you wan't to leave."

"Yes please." I really just want to get out of the theater, my heads still spinning from what just happened. Me and Rosalie got up and walked outside, and I followed her to her car. We got in and she started driving. She had her hair in a braid, and she was wearing a grey form fitting shirt, and had on a pair of skinny jeans, and black four inch heels. "I like your outfit." Why did I just say that?

"A lot better than yesterday huh."

"I think you looked just as good yesterday." I said it carelessly without even thinking, and when I did think about what I had said I just looked out the window so she wouldn't see me blush.

"The same goes for you."

Why am I getting so flustered over this? My face looks like a tomato and I think my heart will be forever off beat from now on. This is so weird I have never felt this before, and all from an off hand comment she probably didn't even think about. The rest of the ride home was spent in silence. When we finally got to my house I asked

"Since it's only 12:30 do you want to come in for lunch?"

"Sure."

We both went inside, and she sat down at the table while I made salad. After I finished it I topped it off with Wishbone Red Wine salad dressing, and put a medium sized amount of food on both plates. I sat down hoping she would be absorbed in eating so I could sneak some food into the trash can beside me. Sadly with my luck that was not the case. I actually found this quite funny. We were both just sitting there trading glances and looking at the food that was obviously foreign to us both. I wasn't going to ask her why she wasn't eating or tell her to eat, because if I did that she would find out the same way as last time that I have anorexic tendencies, then when I can't take it anymore I binge eat then throw it all back up. I reluctantly took two maybe three bites of salad and stopped, threw the rest away and sat my plate in the sink. I saw that Rosalie quickly got up and did the same thing. I couldn't think of anything to do so I went over to the couch and sat down. I flipped through the channels and found America's next top model was still on, it must be a marathon and I turned it on. Rosalie sat down beside me too one look at what I was watching and said

"Oh I am so not watching this. Give me the remote I'm changing the channel."

"Make me." I said playfully I actually wanted to watch this so I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Fine I will."

Then she pinned me to the back of the couch, which included her straddling my hips in the process. My face turned red and when she didn't let go of my hands I looked up. She was staring at me intently with a loving expression on her face, but as soon as I saw it, her expression changed, and she grabbed the remote and sat back down beside me. Life is so confusing sometimes. She changed the channel to Glee which I like so it's not that bad. There are only about five minutes left though. Those last five minutes were spent in unwanted silence, well on my part at least. After the show ended Rosalie left, but here I am in the exact same place on the couch thinking (yes I know I do this alot) about what had just happened. What am I doing? Am I misinterpreting whats happening or is something going on between me and Rosalie? No thats not possible a girl like her as beautiful as she is would never like me. Why do I even like her? I have ever only been interested in guys, I never thought ... No I never thought about it before so I shouldn't be thinking about it now. I checked my watch, Rosalie left at two and now its two thirty. Wow I didn't think I had been sitting here that long, I need to go out and do something. I know, I should go see Jake at the reservation and tell him that I'm fine, and that it wasn't his fault. Since I don't have a car, and I don't really want to walk I might as well run there. I grabbed a bottle of Fiji from the fridge and set off running in the direction of the reservation. It only took me a few minutes to get to Jake's house fifteen minutes tops. I took a long gulp of water since I didn't take any breaks on the way. I went up to the door and knocked loudly. Jake opened the door and as soon as he did He said

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK I'm fine, and it wasn't your fault you didn't know."

"Rosalie would have a different opinion."

"Don't tell her I told you this but she did almost the exact same thing yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that makes me feel a little better ha ha. What happened to your arms anyway?"

He just had to ask didn't he "Well I um... I fell on some broken glass."Terrible lie but it's the best I can do off the top of my head.

"Ouch that must have hurt."

I really hope he stops with the triggering questions soon. "Yeah it did."Not at all, I wanted to tell him, but that probably wouldn't have been a very good idea.

"Hey do you wan't to come in and eat? I just made lunch."

"No I'm good I just ate. I'll see you at school tomorrow jake."

"OK you too."

With that I ran back to the house glad that I had cleared that up. Once I got back to the house it was three fifteen in the afternoon, and I decided to call my mom. I dialed the number... Riiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiing

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's Bella."

"Oh sweetheart how are you?"

"I'm great I haven't cut or thrown up since the accident and I already have some new friends."

"Thats amazing bella I'm so proud of you, and new friends before school has even started how did that happen?"

"Well one guy named Jacob who is only a couple of months younger than me sat beside me on the plane ride here, and him and his dad are already friends with charlie. Their are four others who are all my age that are all brothers and sisters, their names are Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, I met all of them at the grocery store while buying groceries. We all went to the movies today and saw We're the Millers." I hope she bought that grocery store lie.

"Thats great bella is there any guy you like?"

Good she bought it "No I haven't met any _guy _I like."

"Oh thats too bad."

"Yeah sorry mom I have to go Charlie wants me." I lied again and hung up so she wouldn't have time to ask about it. Now it's five o'clock and I can hear Charlie pulling up the driveway.

"Hey Bells I'm home."

"Hey dad, what do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing big I had a huge lunch."

"OK." I made myself half a BLT sandwich without the bacon, and I made Charlie a full one with everything on it. " Here you go dad." I said as I handed him the sandwich.

"Thanks Bells."

"Yeah no problem dad." I only ended up eating half of my half LT sandwich when dad scarfed his down, and I was about to head upstairs when

"How are you getting along with Jacob?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat back down.

"I mean I know you two were together today so how did it go?"

"Dad if you're asking me if I like Jacob I don't, but I appreciate the concern."

"So you're not dating?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Yes, goodnight dad."

"Thats good, goodnight Bells sweet dreams."

As I was walking into my room I realized the seriousness of my conversation with my father. Last week I would have been totally into Jake, but now im not at all. I mean Jake is physically attractive sure, but I didn't like him as anything more than a friend. What had changed in the past week? As i got changed and got into bed I thought about that very question. By the time I realized thinking about it was hopeless It was eleven thirty, and with my mind somewhat at rest I fell asleep.

* * *

Again with the loud beeping noise really? I slammed my hand down in the direction of the noise, but I missed my alarm clock and instead smashed my hand down on my nightstand. "Ow ow ow ow ow" that really hurt. OK. I opened my eyes and turned off my alarm clock it's six thirty. Then I bravely attempted to get out of bed which just ended up with me and my duvet entwined on the floor. I unfurled myself and sat the duvet back on the bed. I searched through the clothes I bought the other day until I found the outfit Alice picked out for me. I stripped then changed into new underwear and pulled on the tight black shirt, and black leather jacket. Next I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and slipped them on, then put on my sparkly Naughty Monkey sandals. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I put on my black eyeliner and mascara, then straightened my hair which took about fifteen minutes.

"Bella It's time to leave for school."

"OK dad I'm coming." When I got downstairs Charlie said

"Your backpacks by the door, and I have a surprise, look out in the driveway."

I looked and there sat a cherry red 1953 Chevy Pickup With a darker tan interior. " Oh my God dad I love it! It's amazing where did you get it?"

"I don't know if you know or not but Jacob's dad Billy is paralyzed beneath his waist, this is his old truck, and he can't use it anymore. I got it pretty cheap and I knew you would love it."

"Of course I love It, thank you so much." Wow I can't believe he actually got me a car. "Can I drive it to school?"

"It's your car."

I grabbed a dark orange Jansport backpack and hopped into the truck, revved the engine, and drove off towards school. Dad even put a full tank of gas in. This was a really nice thing to do even for Charlie. Oh i'll have to be sure to thank Jacob and tell him to tell his dad thank you for me. Pulling into the school parking lot thinking my truck would be a sore thumb but was pleasantly surprised to see that all of the other cars except for a shiny silver volvo weren't much better off than mine.

"Hey Bella."

I turned my head to look out the window and saw it was Jacob who yelled. Opening the door I yelled back "Hey Jake come here." I hrabbed my bag, hopped down out of the truck, and closed the door watching as Jake walked over."I just wanted to say thank you to you and your dad for letting Charlie buy the truck."

"So you like it then?"

"Yeah who wouldn't it's amazing. It's also my first car so that helps ha ha."

"I'm glad and i'll be sure to tell my dad thank you for you. I'll walk with you to the office to get your schedule if thats OK."

"Yeah thats fine." Jake showed me to the office and asked

"Can we get Bella Swans schedule please?"

I could have asked her myself jeez.

"Of course just one second."

The lady had red hair, green eyes, and was a little on the skinner side she didn't look much older than me. She's wearing a boring black business suit.

"Here you go."

1. English

2. Government

3. Trigonometry

4. Spanish

5. Lunch

6. Biology

7. Gym

"Awww the only periods we have together are lunch and gym."

Why does it matter? "Yeah that totally sucks I'm going to head to english." I left down the hall in the direction of the classrooms. I couldn't find the english classroom so I decided to ask someone. I tapped on a fairly tall male's shoulder. He turned around and he had caramel eyes, and porcelain white skin so I knew he must be Edward. He had bronze colored hair that looked a little too over the top if you ask me, and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a gray button up jacket, and a pair of Levi's. "Um hey you must be Edward, I'm bella and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the english classroom?" He had a almost hungry looking expression on his face. He quickly pointed to a classroom, and fled in the opposite direction. Huh that was weird, but weird things tend to happen lately so I probably shouldn't question it. I should get to class. I hurriedly entered the classroom Edward pointed to, apparently I had got here just in time. I walked up to the teacher and he introduced me annoyingly as

"Class this is _Isabella _she just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona."

Then he whispered

"Just pick any empty seat."

I walked to the back of the room and sat down. Then the kid next to me turned to me and said

"Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see."

I turned to look at the boy, and he had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. I found his attempt at a pick up line extremely funny especially considering the teacher told them I was from Phoenix. I burst out laughing then I tried to muffle my laughter with my hand.

"I'm Eric it's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"Same here but you have to admit that was a really lame pick up line." We talked a little more till class started, but after class started I ignored him because english is my favorite class. I read a ton of classic literature wile I was in Phoenix. I already knew the material the teacher was blabbering on about so I wasn't really paying attention. Then suddenly

"Bella what is the origin of the word origin?"

He looked smug as if I wouldn't know the answer "Ancestry, race, from old french origine." That made him look surprised.

"Yes ,well."

The class erupted into giggles, and Eric leaned over and said

"You showed him."

"Hell yeah." That made him laugh even harder. The rest of class was uneventful. Finally he told us we could leave, and that we didn't have any homework. I wad rushing to get to the government classroom and I ran into something hard. I fell down and grabbed the leg that got hit, there's definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. I grabbed by backpack and got up to see what I had hit. Rosalie was looking at me with an amused expression on her face, but that couldn't be right I had run into something that felt like marble. Whatever I'm over thinking again. "Sorry."

"Are you this clumsy all of the time?"

"Yeah pretty much ha ha, I have to go or I will be late to government class."

"Oh I have government next too."

Well this is going to be interesting.

A/n- I'm trying out a longer chapter so tell me if you like it better with long or short chapters. A big thank you to all of the people who reviewed liked and favorited. Thanks to readergirl1234 for the advice, it really helped.

-x (;


	5. Bella

Disclaimer- I don't own anything this is just my idea.

Might be triggering so be careful. I by no means support any dangerous behavior.

Rosalie's POV

Bella- I was in the town hardware store, and had just picked up the two box cutters Esme sent me to buy when this girl came up to me, and said

"Hey you shouldn't cut yourself."

Was this person crazy?! She just randomly walks up to me and tells me not to cut myself. This actually brought up a few human memories where I had cut myself a couple of times, but didn't find it soothing so I stopped. Even if I wanted to harm myself now it would be extremely difficult considering my skin is as hard as marble. Now upon closer inspection of this human I find that she is actually quite beautiful by human standards. She has auburn brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and fairly pale skin. She was wearing a tight green shirt, brown leather jacket, skinny killer jeans, which looked amazing by the way, and polvore sweater boots. I was so caught off guard by her imperfect beauty I barely managed to stutter out "Cut myself? Why would I cut myself, what made you think I do, oh these, wait how would you know what people cut themselves with?" I asked her all of this with genuine curiosity why I even cared was beyond me, but for some reason I did. She replied with

"Um... I mean... Uh don't... Be careful with those OK."

Apparently this girl thinks I cut, and has some knowledge on the matter. I was still thinking about what her previous statement meant when she interrupted my thoughts by saying

"Just forget what I said."

She started to walk away, and I got the intense urge to grab her arm, and when I did so she screamed in pain. I knew it wasn't my fault because I could smell the blood that started to seep from multiple horizontal cuts she smelled delicious like raspberry and lemon oh god that smell it was irresistible I almost jumped her then and there. I needed to calm down I did the only thing I could think of that would help, I stopped breathing. I quickly let go of her arm, and pulled her jacket off, thats when I saw all of the cuts and scars that ran down both of her arms. Without even thinking I asked "Oh My God, what have you done to yourself?. I looked at her with an expression even I didn't recognize. Why was I getting so angry about this? I immediately calmed down when she timidly asked in a distressed tone

"I uh can I please have my jacket back?"

I thought about the question and decided that if I wanted to get any infromation out of her I couldn't give her jacket back, now I know this might be cruel to a degree, but I cared about what had happened to this girl "Not until you tell me why you did this."

"Please let me have my coat back I'm begging you please."

Oh god she was crying, and she looked as if she was having a mental breakdown. It made me feel extreemly sorry for her, and it also added to my growing anger towards whatever had made her do this to herself. I was also going to get her to let carlisle look at her cuts, but I wasn't going to tell her that right now. "Okay you can have your jacket back but you're coming with me, and you aren't getting those." I handed the girl her coat which she immediately put back on, and then I grabbed the blades she had in her hands and put them up along with my own. I then grabbed her hand without thinking, and pulled her out of the store and into my red BMW m3, that has a beautiful tan interior. I watched her sit her bags in the back seat, and I started driving, not at top speed mind you seeing as I didn't want to scare the human.

"Where are you taking me? Who are you?"

Oh god I hadn't even told the girl my name she probably thought I was a creepy pervert or something of that nature." My name is Rosalie, and I am taking you to my house so my father can clean up your wounds. My father's name is Carlisle an he is a doctor.

"My name is Bella Swan I'm Charlie Swan's daughter. What are you going to tell your father about my cuts? Oh and you must be Alice's sister and Esme's daughter."

How does she know that Alice is my sister, and that Esme's my mother? Oh she must be the girl I heard Alice talking to about clothes, and the girl that ran into my mother. "Pleased to meet you Bella, and I won't tell him anything. If he asks I'll tell him it's none of his business. Yes Alice is my sister and Esme is my mother, you must have met them while you were out shopping today."If my family insisted on me telling them what the cuts were from I would just tell them she fell on glass. I felt that if I betrayed this girl's trust there would be consequences.

"Yeah I met them today, but technically my cuts are none of your business either."

This girl has guts, that just makes me like her a little bit more. Rosalie what are you thinking you don't like this girl, you only just met her and she is a self harming human to top it all off. "... I know it's none of my business, but could you at least tell me why?"

"My ex. Stepdad hit me."

I was furious, who could hit the beautiful _human _girl that was sitting next to me? I'm going to kill that bastard! Wait no I'm not, I don't kill humans anymore but I need to take my anger out on something. Thats when I heard her say

"Woah be careful."

I had swerved the car, I straightened the car back on the road. Just her telling me that her stepfather had hit her almost made me crash my car, my awesomely amazing car. "Sorry it's just that I'm really angry right now." And I actually am for some odd reason I couldn't figure out at the moment. We were now pulling up the driveway to my house. "This is my house, ring the doorbell and ask for Carlisle, he will fix you right up."

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I have something to do first." In all of my unexplained (in my opinion at least) anger towards Bella's stepfather, and all of my extreme hunger and lust I felt at the smell of Bella's blood I drove my car into a small clearing took my coat off and sat it in my car. I then proceeded to chase down and devour three full grown very unappetizing (compared to the smell of Bella's blood anyway) deer. I had eaten rather sloppily in my haste so my shirt was covered in blood. Good thing I took my windbreaker off. I quickly ran back to my car, and put my coat on. I drove off towards town deciding that having to pick up my family was a plausible excuse. I found Esme in the grocery store, then I picked up my best friend of a brother Emmett at the gaming store of course. I quickly found Alice and Jasper at one of Alice's favorite clothing stores. I told them that a friend had got a cut as simple as that. Emmett then found it funny to say

"But you don't have any friends because you don't like anyone."

"Shut it Emmett." After that we all rode home in companionable silence. We all entered the house and it looked like Carlisle had just gotten finished. I walked over to Bella and whispered "They know you had an incident of sorts. Did Carlisle clean and bandage the wounds?"

"Yes and I'm fine."

I walked over to Esme and whispered "Introduce her to the rest of the family." She looked surprised but conceded. Then Esme began introducing her to Jasper and Emmett.

"Since you have already met me, my husband, Rosalie, and Alice I see that it is fitting that I introduce you to my other two children. This is Emmett"

"Hello Emmett."

"Hi I heard your name's Bella from my sister Alice so I came up with a really cool nickname for you. Is it OK if I call you Bella bear.?"

I smacked my forehead at Emmett's idiocy. But then to my slight surprise Bella said

"Of course you can call me that."

Esme then pointed to Jasper and began introducing him.

"This is my other son Jasper. Jasper this is Bella."

"Hullo ma'am."

Esme continued explaining why my other brother Edward, AKA the royal pain in the ass wasn't here.

"Sadly my other son Edward is not here right now, but he will get here sometime tomorrow."

Ugh I dread the day I thought to myself as Bella happily chirped out

"OK. Oh uh it's getting late I should get home."

"I'll drive you." Why did I just volunteer to drive a bleeding human home? I was thouroughly confused at my own actions when Bella happily agreed with

"OK."

I was actually excited. To be driving a human home. Today just gets weirder and weirder. I grabbed her hand, and felt her pulse increase, and I could smell the blush on her cheeks. Pleased with myself for some odd reason I dragged her into the car, and after she closed her door I sped off towards Charlie Swans house. Most of the ride was silent when I felt her heat speed up and I could tell she was getting nervous.

"Thanks for taking me to Carlisle, and for the ride."

In an attempt to calm the poor humans nerves I replied "There is no need for thanks, but you're welcome." Her heartbeat slowed slightly only to increase again when she asked

"You do know where my house is right?"

I felt a small smile beginning to tug at my lips. This was certanly an interesting human, anyone my family has ever met before was either envious or scared of us, but not this girl. What made her so different? Maybe she just doesn't have any sense of self preservation, well it wasn't as if I or my family were to harm her anyways, but it is usually one's natural instinct to stay away from vampire's vegetarian or not. "Of course I do." Aww it's so cute that the girl is blushing just in the short time that i have known her I can already tell that she is clumsy, a bad liar, and gets embarassed easily. As I was pulling into her driveway I thought it would be fun to give the girl a hug and to see her reaction. What I didn't expect was my reaction. After I hugged her I felt that if I were a human I would probably be a darker shade of red than the almost purple girl beside me. What is this peculiar feeling? I have never felt such a way as I do right now it is a very odd feeling to say the least. In a act of pure selflesness (which has almost never happened before) I leaned over and told her "You don't have to cut yourself, you know you're better than that." This just made the girl blush worse and I had to contain my laughter. She said a quick

"Thank you."

Then got out of the car, grabbed her bags and practically ran inside. I drove off and right after I was out of her hearing range I let out a loud burst of laughter which earned me quite a few peculiar looks from my family once I arrived home. Emmett even came up to me and asked

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course not why would there be anything wrong?"

"It's just that well ... you laughed and you kind of ... never laugh."

"I laugh all of the time." I whispered as I walked into my room. That statement earned me more than a few fits of laughter and giggles. My room has light green walls, and hardwood flooring. I have an easel in the top right corner of my room. There is a bookshelf right beside it that has all of my sketches and art supplied. My king sized bed with lavender Egyptian cotton sheets and duvet cover, my pillows are also super soft. Is in the middle of the wall at the back of the room. I have two mahogany nightstand's with drawers beside the bed. My desk with my mac desktop computer are in the top left of my room. I have a medium sized rug with Japanese cherry blossoms in the middle of the room, and a light pink medium sized sofa on top of the rug. A mahogany table sits in front of the sofa with all of my favorite books (which is only like seven) on top. I sat down on my pink sofa when I noticed the truth in Emmett's statement. I rarely ever laugh but just a few cute actions from a certain brunette made me burst out in laughter. I lay there the rest of the night with curious thoughts of Bella Swan. I heard Eddie arrive at about 6:57 and, Edward being the royal pain in the ass that he is burst into my at seven a.m. telling me

"Get ready for our hunting trip at eight."

"It's only seven in the morning and it takes me all of five minutes to get ready so could you please leave my room." I wish to continue thinking about Bella.

"Who's Bella?"

"Damnit Edward get out of my head." I guess continuing thinking about Bella was a no no. I threw a fluffy pink sofa pillow at his head which hit the door after he closed it. At least he left, ugh he is so annoying. I might as well get ready. I sped tho the bathroom and took a quick shower washing my body with mango and coconut body wash then carefully washing my hair with tea tree shampoo. Contrary to popular belief our hair does grow back because we ingest blood, but it does take quite a while. I ran back to my room in a towel. once I got there I carefully dried my hair the put it into a cute side braid. I then changed into my underwear and put on a tight grey shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and black four inch heels. I didn't need to worry about my outfit today because I am actually a very very clean eater when I want to be. All of this took about five minutes so I ran downstairs and then turned on my most favorite show in the universe Glee which apparently it was like marathon day on tv today. Too bad I wouldn't be here to watch it. It was my turn to pick out the movie we watched today after hunting and I really wanted to see We're the Millers. I watched glee until it was time to leave. My whole family gathered and we set off hunting a large herd of deer. Each one of my family members offed at least three deer each. I however only drained one because I had such a large meal yesterday. My family members each gave me an odd look to which I replied with "What? I ate yesterday." Of course Edward would be the one to question it with

"Why did you hunt alone?"

"I was hungry." Which was somewhat a lie but Bella's scent was very appetizing to say the least. Esme interrupted our little confrontation by asking

"Soooo what movie are we going to see today Rose?"

"We're the Millers." I answered with absolute certanty. Then I heard Edward say

"I'm going back home I don't want to be subjected to watching that garbage."

I growled at that but soon let it go realizing that I wouln't have to put up with his incessant whining for a hour and fifty minutes. "Have fun brooding at home alone Eddie."

"Don't call me that."

He all but growled it out. The whole point of his nickname was to annoy him so I wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. But not wanting to get in trouble i lied and said "Sure no problem." My voice was dripping with sarcasm but he didn't seem to notice. He ran off towards our house shortly after that. Me and the rest of my family took our time running to the theater. Carlisle bought the tickets, and we made our way to the theater only for our noses to be assaulted with the smell of wet dog it was rancid. Everyone in my family stopped breathing but me I could smell something sweet and delicious like raspberry and lemon mixed in with the wet dog. Oh god Bella is here why am I suddenly so nervous? I just hope she is nowhere near the foul shapeshifter or shapeshifter's that are here. We all walked into the theater when I was met by a terrible sight. Bella was sitting right next to Jacob Black the next shapeshifter in line to be alpha. I turned to my family and quickly said "Let's go sit up there next to Bella." They all looked at me like I was crazy, but after I started on my way up there they followed. I heard them arguing about us sitting with them. I heard Bella say in her soft voice

"Hey Jake let's ask the Cullen's if they want to sit with us."

At first I felt happy that Bella wanted us to sit with her, but then I noticed something terribly wrong with her sentence. She had called Jacob Black Jake. Were they close? Oh my god were they dating? I think I would die again if that were true. I heard Jacob annoyingly reply

"Are you kidding me?"

He actually sounded scared, this will be great.

"No. Why would I be? The Cullen's are nice people."

I think that Bella was the first and probably last person that will call us nice, but it made me feel giddy that she was standing up for us.

"I don't think they would sit with us even if you asked them to."

There he was sorely mistaken because that is exactly what we are going to do and more I whispered to my family "We're all going to go up and hug Bella before we sit down, don't ask why now i'll tell you later." We all went up and hugged Bella the sat down beside of her which she and Jacob definitely didn't seem to be expecting. I heard Bella say in misplaced concern for Jacob

"Jake what's wrong?"

She used that nickname again, why is this making me so mad?

"I think we should leave."

Jacob then proceeded to grab her arm in the place where her largest cut had been I could smell it start to bleed. I quickly stopped breathing. This was the last straw I suppose I looked very scary when I gave Jacob a death glare, even when Bella cried out in pain he didn't let go of her arm. That was it I couldn't take it anymore he was hurting _my _Bella. I forcibly removed his arm from his death grip on Bella. Then I heard Jacob say

"What do you think you're doing? Hurting Bella and then removing my hand from her arm so I can't get her out of here."

Oh this made me absolutely furious, me hurt Bella? Not in a billion years. "Me hurt Bella? I don't think so, you're the one that hurt _my _Bella." Oh god I had called her mine out loud I could sense my family's confusion, but I had no doubt that I liked this girl. It wasn't that serious, but it was still pretty serious for me. I _will _make her fall for me, I just hope she didn't notice I had called her mine. I carefully removed Bella's jacket since I had seemed to have calmed down and showed her arms to Jake to prove my point. Then Jacob started talking AGAIN

"I... Bella I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jake I ...

But I couldn't take it "It would have been fine had you let her arm go but you didn't, and like you said before I think _you _should leave. Without Bella just to clarify." Jacob turned and fled the theater. Me and all of my family asked in accidental unison

"Are you okay?"

It was kind of funny considering it was unplanned.

"Yeah I'm fine it's already stopped bleeding. Thank you Rosalie."

"You're welcome. I'll take you home if you want to leave." Please say yes please say yes.

"Yes please."

Yay yay yay. We both got up and walked outside, she followed me into my car and I started driving. Bella looked really good, she was wearing a pair of fitting jeans, a tight white three-quarter length shirt, a black leather jacket, ad a black pair of bar laced vans. She also had her hair up in a very cute messy bun with a side braid, and was wearing eye makeup. I really hope that's just normal and wasn't done for Jacob. I was about to complement her when she nervously said

"I like your outfit."

Now I feel flattered "A lot better than yesterday huh."

"I think you looked just as good yesterday."

I had to stop breathing again because of her blush, but it was still cute and she didn't even notice the meaning till now. Now I kind of want to make her blush more "The same goes for you." Oops that might have been a little much ha ha. I could hear her heart speed up and she turned like ten shades darker. The rest of the ride to her house was silent, but I didn't really mind. When we got there Bella asked

"Since it's only 12:30 do you want to come in for lunch."

Uh oh this wouldn't be very good but maybe when she was consumed in eating I could push the food around or stuff it in my bra or something. I really wanted to spend time with her so I agreed with a simple "Sure." We both went inside and I sat down while she made something that looked like a bunch of leaves. I think someone at school had called it salad, eww even if I was human who would want to eat leaves?! She finished making the "salad" and put some kind of weird looking topping on it. She put a medium sized amount on both plates and sat one down in front of me while she sat down with hers. I was actually kind of surprised that she wasn't eating either I would push my food around any time she would look away but that wasn't often. Maybe she just wasn't hungry and wanted an excuse for me to come in? Well whatever. Bella took all of three bites then threw the rest away, and put her plate in the sink. I quickly did the same thing. She went over to the couch and sat down starting to flip through the channels ooh maybe I could get her to turn on Glee. I went over and sat down next to Bella on the sofa to see what show she was watching. She was watching America's Next Top Model, oh I don't think so, they think they are beautiful and have fashion sense, well they do but for humans but compared to vampires, well there really is no comparison. "Oh I am so not watching this. Give me the remote I'm changing the channel."

"Make me."

Well I could think of a lot of ways to get the remote heh...,but I settled for the most appropriate one that came to mind. "Fine I will." I pinned her to the back of the sofa, which included me straddling her waist. Right in that moment she looked so beautiful so... Innocent. Nope definitely Not dating Jacob. I could tell she was beginning to fall for me, I could tell she hadn't had much experience, but I felt that if I kissed her (which I really really wanted to do) she would reject me and I couldn't take that so I changed my facial expression (which had been a scary loving face) to one that made me look stoic. I quickly grabbed the remote while she was still in shock and sat back down beside her. I changed the channel to Glee which only had about five minutes left what a shame. I watched the end of the show and left sensing that she needed some time alone. I spent my time thinking about what had happened on my way home. When I got home I decided to take a shower, yeah wether you believe it or not I like to be very clean. Once I was done I decided to go play the piano Edward wasn't the only one who was musically inclined I would even say I am better than him because I practice more. I was hit with a sudden inspiration and composed a song, It took about two hours. I played about being completely and utterly broken, lost, unloved, and depressed then finally finding a light to guide you in the darkness. I didn't know what it was about yet, but I will find out in time I suppose. I put the sheets of music into an empty binder in my room. Then left to take a run. I am really misunderstood and I don't think anyone understands me. I am just as depressed as young Bella. I see things in a very different perspective than everybody else , I think trees are beautiful yeah trees, an it's not just trees either I love the sky and look at it often, I love books, water, the piano, music, even the darkness I find enthralling. I am very insecure about myself and am constantly saying that I am beautiful and things of that nature just to reassure myself. I thought about all of this and more while I was running I ran for three hours unknowing that I had been running for so long. When I noticed how dark it was I ran at a very fast pace home. When I arrived I ran into Eddie on accident "Oh sorry Edward."

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you called me Edward and you never call me Edward and you look kind of down."

"I'm fine I think I'm just going to go to my room Ok."

"Alright."

I went to my room and fell to my knees sobbing without shedding tears or making much noise, I didn't want my family to worry. As I was crying I was suddenly hit with what the song I wrote meant. It meant that I need Bella, I need her with all that I am, and she needs me too. I sat down on my pink sofa and drew Bella, but I ended up drawing her without a face because I couldn't seem to capture her face in all of its imperfect beauty. When I laid down to rest and think like I always do at night I was filled with thoughts about Bella once again. I'm sure Eddy is quite curious as to who she is b now but he'll find out tomorrow. I got up from my trance at about six in the morning. I went downstairs and played the song I had written yesterday without the sheet music because I had already memorized it note for note. This song drew all of my family members to come listen, and I think it even made Esme cry a little (with no tears of course). When I was finished there were no applause just sad looks. It's a very beautiful song, but it's also very very sad. Apparently Edward didn't get the memo that I wasn't in the mood to talk because h cm up to me and questioned

"Just who is this Bella person? You were thinking of her most of the night, and I know you wrote the song about her and yourself."

"You will see today at school just who she is." With that he walked away mumbling incoherently. Emmett came up to me and gave me a big hug as did Alice and Carlisle. Esme was still standing by the piano grief stricken by all of the raw sad emotion I had put into my song. She finally came up to me and said

"Sweetie I don't know if things are going to turn out the way you would like them to, but I am glad you have Bella right now."

I ran outside and drained a squirrel then ran upstairs to take a shower and get dressed for school. I put on pink underwear, a black long sleeved shirt with "Live like you are dying" Written on it in loopy silver letters, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a silvery pair of two inch heels. I ran back downstairs and just sat on the sofa thinking about what the day would bring. My and my "siblings" all packed into Edwards shiny volvo. Edward drove and I was in the passenger seat, with Emmett, Alice, and Jasper packed in the back. When we arrived at school we were just in time so we all _rushed _to class. Me and Emmett had sex ed. First period which we only took because it was quite a funny class, and it was really easy. The teacher was giving us a lecture about safe sex and she passed around condoms and I think me and Emmett were the only ones not to take one. She annoyingly asked us why and like the good little students that we are replied

"We have taken a vow of celibacy."

Our voices were dripping with sarcasm but she seemed to ignore it. The rest of class passed by rather quickly, and I was on my way to government when Bella ran into me. I noticed just in time and saved her most of the blow but she still seemed to be in a little bit of pain. She looked up seemingly wanting to know what she had hit and she blushed madly once she noticed me standing there. I heard her whisper in an embarrassed voice

"Sorry."

By now people were looking and seemed very surprised when I replied in a joking tone "Are you this clumsy all of the time?"

By now the whole hallway seemed very interested in our exchange.

"Yeah pretty much ha ha, I have to go or I will be late to government class."

Yay I have at least one class with Bella "Oh I have government next too." I was going to make this class very interesting.

A/n- Sorry it took so long guys I have been sick, but I'm getting better so yeah. Tell me if they are OOC or anything like that. A big thank you to everyone who has favorited followed and reviewed. PM me if you have questions. Please follow and review it makes my day. (;

-x


	6. A good kind of funny

Disclaimer- I don't own anything this is just my idea.

Could be triggering so be careful yeah. I by no means support any dangerous behavior.

Bella's POV

A good kind of funny- I have a class with Rosalie Hale. I HAVE A CLASS WITH ROSALIE HALE. I was about to have a minor breakdown right there in the hall. Holy junk monkies what if she hates me now, what if I make an idiot out of myself in front of her. Highly probable. I didn't realize it but I must have just stood there a while thinking.

"Well are you going to let me walk you to class?"

"Of course!" Maybe I said that a little to excitedly, but I couldn't help it. I had butterflies in my stomach and I could feel a blush coming on just from talking to her. I needed to put a stop to this soon but I couldn't figure out how at the moment. I couldn't like girls, I just couldn't. It's unnatural, socially unacceptable, and the bible says it's wrong. Even as I was thinking this I couldn't help but watch rosalie as we walked down the hall. She was so beautiful with her long blond hair down, her slim, and muscular figure, plus she had great curves to top it all off. I mean look at that ass, who couldn't love that ass? I had it bad and I needed to put a stop to it fast. I found the solution right as we walked into government class. There he was sitting at the front of the class. Jacob Black. I mean he is good looking right? I had seen plenty of chicks drooling at him and I had to admit he does have hard edges. I was more into soft curves but that is the whole reason I am doing this in the first place. I went and sat in the seat next to him and Rosalie next to me. Damn how was I supposed to concentrate on the task at hand with Rosalie right there? Oh well I need to do this. "Hey sexy." I said it jokingly but Jake still looked surprised and so did Rosalie.

"Hey Bells, oh I hope it's OK if I call you that I heard your dad say it so."

"Of course it's OK but anyways I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and do something after school?" I really would rather spend my time with a certain blonde but that was a no go. Jake was quick to reply

"Sure ... it's a date?"

He said it questioningly as if asking permission I wanted to say, um hell no, buuuut the whole point of this is to reassure me that I liked guys and not girls. If I felt no attraction then I would try to fix it, I would try to force myself to like him. So I replied with a cheery "Of course it is silly." Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Rosalie seemed to be piseed at something. It couldn't be about me making a date with Jacob could it? No of course not that was just wishful thinking. I saw Jake's mahogany brown eyes light up I could tell that he was totally into it.

"OK well I will see you after school then."

I kind of felt bad since I was sort of using him and he was so excited, but this was normal. "Yeah see you then." Rosalie got up and stormed out of the class. The teacher was calling after her but she just kept going. "Wonder what that was about?"

"I dont know."

I heard him mumble something else that I didn't catch but I was too confused to care right now. Trig and spanish passed and nothing really interesting happend. At lunch I sat with Eric, Jacob and their friends at lunch but I couldnt stop looking at the cullens lunch table. Still no Rosalie or her weird brother but I couldn't remember his name, and I didn't really care all to much whether he was here or not. I did notice however that they weren't eating. What was up with that? I mean I knew something was going on with Rosalie but her whole family? Come on.

"Bella?"

"Hm yeah what?" It was Jacob.

"What do you think?"

Think about what? I hadn't even heard him talk. "Um sorry what did you say? I'm kind of spacey today."

"I can tell, but anyways I was wondering if you would come to La Push this weekend. Me and some friends on the reservation are throwing a party."

"Huh? I mean yeah sure." Did he really just agree with me that I was spacey? I mean I know I have been today but that's kind of rude, I was starting to like this Jacob guy less and less but I might as well give him a shot. I hear the bell ring to signal that our lunch period was over. I ran to biology hoping I didn't know anyone in the class. Maybe I wasn't as unlucky as I thought because I didn't recognize anyone in the class. The teacher assigned me to an empty two seater desk. I get to work alone wow this might just be my favorite class. As I sat down people were looking at me weird. I didn't eat at lunch (faked that I didn't feel well) so I knew it couldn't be anything like that. I asked the girl closest to me "Why are people staring at me funny?"

"You got seated next to Edward Cullen."

Shit just as I started to like this class. "Why is that a big deal?" And I was genuinely curious I knew the rest of the cullens were relatively nice especially Rose. I know I hadn't met Edward oficially so I didn't really know anything about him but I just assumed.

"Well it's just that he is the hottest guy in school but has never really liked anyone. He doesen't date either."

Was this a roundabout way of trying to tell me he was gay or something? Oh well I wouldnt push it. We didn't have to do much seeing as it was the first day it was all pretty much review for me.

I had gym with Emmett and at the very least it was entertaining. Eventually the school bell rang and we were excused from the class. I walked very slowly to meet Jacob, as I was walking I realised I was dreading it. Bella you have got to do this I encouraged myself, but It just made me more woozy. I walked up to Jake and said "Hey sorry im not really feeling to well. It's gotten worse since lunch." I lied but I had decided awkward or not I didn't like Jacob not one bit. He looked kind of sad but said in a reassuring voice

"Oh thats fine I hope you get to feeling better."

He walked off. Well I guess thats the end of that conversation. I hopped into my amazingly awesome sauce truck and headed towards home. I don't care if that sounds dorky I am a dork. When I got there I really didn't have anything to do and I was extremely bored. I'll call Rosalie and ask her what happend today and than see if maybe she wants to come over. I looked up her familys number in Charlie's phone book. I dialed the number and It didn't even ring once before someone picked up. It was Rose. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Her voice sounded so... Dead. "Well I was really worried today after you left, what happened?"

"I got a really bad migraine and I just drove home and went to sleep."

Her voice seemed to have lightened up a bit, that was good. "Well I was wondering if you would want to maybe have a sleepover? I mean I know it's a school night. You don't have to if you don't want too." Oh god I was rambling.

"Dont you have a date with lover boy?"

Her voice sounded cold "well I kind of ditched him haha I wasn't really feeling it."

"Really? I mean um yeah I would love to sleep over what time should I come over?"

She sounded so happy there was such a big difference than how she sounded before. "Now if that works for you." Maybe I was rushing things? But at this point I didn't really care. She was coming over and thats all that mattered.

"Sure I'll be there soon."

The line cut off before I could reply. Rosalie was coming over right NOW. Charlie was going to flip his shit when he came home because I hadn't asked him if I could invite her over, oh well he could deal. I went and sat on the couch and turned on America's Next Top Model (which just happened to be on) while I waited. It was about ten minuets leter when I heard her car pull up. She knocked (kind of obnoxiously) on the door. I laughed to myself but when I opened the door I stopped because I didn't want to seem rude. She closed the door and as soon as it was shut she just randomly hugged me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could stand here forever with her strong arms wrapped around me. When she pulled away I whimpered and pulled her back into me. She sure as hell wasn't expecting that but I didn't hear her complaining.

"Hey bells I got of early and i tho... Oh um hello."

Charlie just had to walk in and ruin the moment. I pulled away from the hug and it was obvious neither of us wanted to leave each others arms. "I asked Rose if she wanted to stay the night I hope thats OK."

"Yes of course, just make sure you go to bed at a decent hour it is a school night you know."

"Yes I know thank you dad." Wow that went over a lot better than I thought it would. "Well we will be in my room if you need us." I led Rosalie up the stairs to my room. Once I had shut the door she had her arms around me again. I felt funny, but it was a good kind of funny. I didn't know what I had done to deserve this but it felt so natural and nothing that felt so good and natural could be wrong. I wouldn't fight it anymore, I like Rosalie and I might be crazy or dellusional but I think she likes me back. After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes We broke apart. She seemed kind of nervous so I decided to try to lighten the mood a little. I asked in a playful tone "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Well I just missed you was all."

"But you saw me this morning."

"I missed your body. I mean um... Not like that, uhhh well you know what I mean right?"

I did know what she meant I knew what she meant all to well. After she had accidentally straddled me on the couch I kind of wanted her in the way I was supposed to want boys. "Yeah I know what you mean."

A/n- exciting huh! Sorry to leave you hangging for so long but im working on another story and I'm very excited about it sooo yeah. It might be a while before I post it though. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and Pm'ed you guys are great. This is kind of a filler chapter so im sorry about that but it will be worth it once my new story is up. Have a great day just cause (:

-x


	7. It gets worse before it gets better

Disclaimer- I don't own anything this is just my idea.

Could be triggering so be careful yeah. I by no means support any dangerous behavior.

Rosalie's POV

It gets worse before it gets better- OK calm down rose it's just one class. Who am I kidding? This is going to be **AMAZING, **a class with Bella, I can see it now. This is the part where the inappropriate fantasies come in. Anyways ... Bella probably thinks im a little crazy right now because im just standing here staring at her. Maybe we could walk to class together? "Well are you going to let me walk you to class?" My façade of confidence must have worked, either that or she was just a little excited Because she quickly replied

"Of course!"

Awww she's blushing; wait why was she blushing? Oh well she's letting me walk her to class and that's all that matters right now. As we were walking towards government class I couldn't help but have doubts. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Would she hate me if I told her I was interested? What did all of this mean for me? I mean I had never felt this way about anyone before Bella I was usually cold, serious, or stoic. But when I was around Bella..., Bella who was so beautiful in her own imperfect way. With her pretty chestnut brown hair, ivory skin, and somewhat (even though I hated to admit it) cold brown eyes. How could she ever feel so horrible that she found it a relief to cut herself? I wanted nothing but to give her comfort. When I first found out I didn't make her promise not to cut anymore, that would have just made it worse. I did however make her feel good about herself and that counts for something. I really want to help her but first she has to let me in. She was so guarded, it was like she put up a mental shield. From what I have seen though that sheild would break or fault. She had let me see her cry and that was a huge breakthrough. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted however, by the awful stench of wet dog. We were nearing the classroom and when we walked through the door my face contorted from a happy one to one of sheer malice and disgust just at the sight of Jacob Black. Nothing can ruin my mood I thought but then I heard Bella say

"Hey sexy."

She said it to Jacob and I couldn't tell if she was joking or if she was being serious. I hope she wasn't.

"Hey Bells, oh I hope it's OK if I call you that I heard your dad say it so."

'Um fuck no' I wanted to say but I refrained since it wasn't really my place. From what I have seen she wasn't interested in Jacob at all, which gave her major points with me. Even though I hate to admit it, he had to be somewhat attractive for most of the girls in school to be fawning over him.

"Of course it's OK, but anyways I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and do something after school?"

What the hell Bella?! I mean it's not like were dating but there is still something there. Maybe she just wants to be his friend. Yeah thats gotta be it.

"Sure... It's a date?"

"Of course it is silly."

When she said that I felt like I had died all over again. I was extremely sad that Bella apparently didn't like me as much as I thought she had, but on the other hand I was also extremely pissed at Jacob. I told myself that I would just stay a little bit longer.

"OK well I will see you after school then."

Hearing the damn shapeshifters voice made me snap. I ran as fast as I could out of the class and into the woods without looking back. I ran to my familys hunting grounds and fed on two bucks. Once I was done I fell to the ground dry sobbing and screaming very loudly if I do say so myself. It literally felt like my heart was bursting into a million little peices my mate had rejected me and I wanted to die... For good. It might sound silly to you but without a mate my life is worthless to me. I decided that I would talk to the family later and see what my options were. I got up and slowly walked towards the house. Once I got there I just went up and layed down on my bed. I didn't think, I didn't dry sob, I didn't listen to music, I didn't paint, I didn't do anything I just simply layed there. At 3:01 I heard Alice, Jasper, and Emmett enter the house and about four seconds later they were all in my room staring. Alice was the first to talk.

"Why were you screaming? What happened Rose?"

"My mate rejected me and now I wish to die." There was absolutely no emotion in my voice and it scared me a little. Then I heard Emmett speak.

"You have a mate? Who? When did you know?"

"Yes I have a mate and it's Bella. I suppose I knew she was my mate when I first saw her, but I first noticed what my feelings meant when she was the only thing I could think about, and that I care for her like no other. Surely you have noticed how nice I have been lately? Well she's why."

"Ring... Ring... Ring"

"I'm going to go get that." I ran downstairs to the phone and looked at the caller i.d. It was an unknown number but I answered anyway.

"Are you okay?"

It was Bella. Great just great. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I was really worried today after you left, what happened?"

I cheered up just a little bit hearing that she worried about me. "I got a really bad migrane and just drove home and went to sleep." I was kind of ironc considering that neither would ever happen.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to maybe have a sleepover? I mean I know it's a school night. You don't have to if you dont want to."

It was kind of cute that she was rambling but didn't she have a date with Jacob? "Don't you have a date with lover boy?"

"Well I kind of ditched him haha I wasn't really feeling it."

Yay! She didn't actually like stupid Jacob! "Really? I mean um yeah I would love to sleep over what time should I be there?

"Now if that works for you."

"Sure I'll be there soon." I turned off the phone an ran to my car and got in. I didn't care if this was rushing things a little. Bella's my mate and if she wants me over, I'm going over. I drove pretty slow (well slow to me) so the time elapsed would match up with the speed limit. When I got to Bella's house I got out of the car and walked to the door at a human pace. When I got to the door I couldn't really take it anymore so I knocked pretty fast, it probably seemed obnoxious but I didn't really care. She opened the door and I walked in and closed it, as soon as it was closed I latched onto Bella like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't really help it I was just so happy to see her. When I started to pull away she made a cute noise and pulled me back into her... Interesting.

"Hey Bells I got off early and I tho... Oh um hello."

Really Charlie really? You just had to come in and ruin the moment. We separated from each other but I could tell that she wouldn't have minded us staying like that a little bit longer.

"I asked Rose if she wanted to stay the night I hope thats OK."

"Yes of course, just make sure you go to bed at a decent hour it is a school night you know."

"Yes I know thank you dad."

Well that went a lot better than I would have expected. Charlie's kind of a push over haha.

"Well be in my room if you need us."

We walked up the stairs and into her room and as soon as the door was closed I wrapped my arms around her again. I got kind of nervous as to how she would react so I let her go.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

It didn't sound like she was mad which is good. "Well I just missed you was all."

"But you saw me this morning."

"I missed your body. I mean um... Not like that, uhhh well you know what I mean right?"

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Those six words meant more to me than she would ever know.

A/n- Sorry this took so long but I have... Well lets just call it a health issue for now and it takes up a lot of time. Anyway a big thank you to everybody for everything it means a lot to me, please review it makes me better.

-x


	8. Relapse

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.

Could be triggering so be careful yeah. I by no means support any dangerous behavior.

Bella's POV

Relapse- Its almost been a week since I have really talked to Rosalie. After she left my house the other night I kind of freaked out about what happened. All my life I heard that same sex relationships were wrong, but it just felt so easy with Rosalie. I didn't have to try to like her because I already liked her for who she was. She wasn't at school the rest of last week which was too bad because it was really sunny out. In case you didn't know that's really rare here in Forks. Two days ago I got pretty worried about her and went to her house to check on her but nobody was home. I tried calling her today but she didn't pick up. Maybe she was avoiding me? I mean our last interaction might have been a little awkward but she seemed fine when she left. I'm probably just reading too much into this, I tend to do that a lot. Since she's gone I don't have anything to do for the weekend, but I'm not the kind of person that's going to sit at home all day today and tomorrow. Eric and the girl named Angela had given me their numbers the other day, maybe I could hang out with them? I decided to call Angela since I didn't really feel like being hit on by Eric at the current moment.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Angela it's Bella."

"Cool, what's up?"

"I don't have anything to do this weekend and I don't really want to stay at home. Is there a party or anything going on today or tomorrow?"

"Yeah there's one tonight at 9:00. Were throwing it on the beach in La Push."

"Ok see you there."

"It'll be be fun bye."

"Bye." That turned out better than I thought. I didn't really think anything would be going on this weekend, but i'm glad there's a party. There's still a couple hours till nine though. *Rumble*. Ugh there goes my stomach again, I haven't eaten in a week now. Maybe I'll eat a little bit at the party. It might be a bit awkward with Jake there though. I kind of ditched him before but I don't know if he could tell I was ditching him or not. I haven't talked to him a lot since then. Oh well maybe he got that I just want to be friends. Since I haven't talked to mom since monday I should probably call her before I start getting ready for this party. *Ring*... *ring*... *ring*.

"Hello?"

"Hey mommy."

"Oh Bella sweetie thank god it's you I was starting to get worried since you hadn't called me."

"Sorry mom I just got caught up in some stuff, but I'll make sure to try and call more often."

"OK. Well do you want to tell me about any of this "stuff" you got caught up in?"

"There's this one person that I like and they seem to like me back, but I don't know if I should pursue the relationship or not."

"What all happened that made you think that they like you?"

"Well we hugged... Intimately? And we spooned a little bit. I don't know, now it just sounds kind of silly. I guess it's just a feeling I get when we're around each other."

"Whoever he is it sounds like you like him a lot. So that must make him a pretty special guy. Do you want to tell me about him?"

I hate how she just assumes that it's a guy, but I guess she has no reason to think otherwise. "Well _he _has beautiful blonde hair, pretty caramel colored eyes, porcelain skin, and a _very _nice body. As great as all of that is that's not really the reason I like _him. _What made _him _attractive in my eyes was _his _great personality, sense of humor, and how much _he _seems to care about me."

"Sounds like a keeper to me sweetie. I just hope it works out. You'll have to keep me updated now that you've told me though."

"Alright well I have to get ready for this party I'm going to tonight so I'll talk to you later."

"I love you bye."

"I love you too mom bye." I walked up to my room and put on a pair of skinny Killer Jeans , a loose sweater with an owl on it, and a pair of grey Uggs. (Mom finally sent the rest of my stuff). I looked at my alarm clock and it said 8:45 "better hurry". I ran to the bathroom and straightened my hair. I put on grey eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner (bottom only), and finally red lip gloss. I didn't even stop to look at the clock on my way out since I knew I was already a little _too _late. My truck didn't have radio so I just rode to the party in silence. Once I got out of my truck at the party Eric, Angela, and (surprisingly ) Jacob each took turns giving me hugs. It was a little awkward and I could tell they were all just a little bit tipsy. They walked me over to the campfire where I sat down next to Angela.

"Here you can eat this."

Angela handed me a hotdog. "Oh ok thanks." I took really small bites and eventually the hotdog was gone. I started feeling queasy and about five minutes later I ran into the woods and puked. When I stopped I gagged myself and threw up until my stomach was completely empty. As I turned around I saw Angela standing there looking at me with a sad expression on her face.

"So you're like me huh?"

"Like you? What do you mean?"

"Anorexic like me."

Just as she said it I noticed how bone thin she was. Wow I didn't think a person like Angela would be anorexic, but I guess the ones who are the most likely are the ones you least expect. "Oh um yeah I guess I am."

"Well I'll drive you to my house and get you cleaned up. After I can drive you home or you could stay or whatever."

Right then I decided that I wanted to be friends with Angela. We got into her car and she drove me to her house. She had what looked to be a three story house made out of sleek spruce wood. It was very pretty. We got inside and it seemed like her parents, Isaac, and Joshua (her two younger brothers) were already asleep. She showed me where the bathroom was and handed me two towels, a washcloth, underwear, sweatpants, and a shirt to change into. "Thank you."

"No problem."

She smiled and walked away so I went into the bathroom and locked the door (in case someone woke up), sat the things Angela gave me down, stripped, and got into the shower. I quickly washed myself off, then scrubbed my hair with some herbal shampoo that smelled really good. I got out wrapped my hair in a towel, and dried off. Then changed into the underwear and the clothes that she sat out for me (a black pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting tank top). When I was dome I took my somewhat dry hair out of the towel and threw the towel in the hamper. I picked up my dirty clothes and folded them as I walked out of the bathroom. I walked into what I guess was the living room and found Angela sitting on the couch in pajamas watching whatever was on television. I went and sat down beside her.

"Oh hey!"

"Hey can I talk to you about being anorexic?"

"Sure ask away."

"How did you become anorexic?"

"I used to be fat and I guess the mindset of needing to loose weight just stuck."

"How old were you when you just started to eat the bare minimum?"

"Well I was fifteen and for a while there was no "bare minimum" but once my body had burned all of its fat I started eating just enough. How about you? Your the first person I've really talked to about it.

"You're pretty much the first person I've talked to about it as well. I guess I've always been a little bit anorexic but it got a whole lot worse when some stuff with my mom's ex went down."

"That sucks... Yes it's on!"

"Whats on?"

"The glee marathon! I missed the one the other day so I'm going to stay up all night and watch this one."

"Sweet I love glee! I didn't get to watch too much of the last one either."

"You want to stay here tonight and watch it with me?"

"Sure." Since Charlie's away till monday working on a case it doesn't really matter. We had watched about four episodes when I started getting drowsy...

A/n- Sorry there wasn't any Bella x Rose this chapter buuuuut it had to be done (;. Big thanks to everybody you're all super awesome ... Like double rainbow awesome :p. As always follow, favorite, and review because reviews make me a better writer, not to mention my extreme happiness every time I get one.

-x


	9. The Dynamic

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.

Might be triggering so be careful. I don't support any dangerous behavior.

Rosalie's POV

The Dynamic

Well Edward was not happy to say the least to find out that his singer was my mate. I'll have to be cautious of Edward when we return home. Alice and Emmett were ecstatic, and Jasper well it didn't really seem to effect Jasper. Of course Carlisle and Esme were supportive but Carlisle still seemed to be wrapping his head around the fact that I liked another girl. It didn't really matter what any of them thought about it, but it is nice to know that they are ok with it. It has been four days. Four days since I've seen Bella, touched Bella, and heard Bella. I want to see her so bad that it hurts. I just want to make sure she is still there, as silly as it sounds. I never could have possibly imagined the strength and willpower it takes to stay away from your mate. Bella is my one and only true possibility for happiness. I finally feel alive. So alive, loved, and happy for the first time in my life. Recently I have been happy for no reason(Well not including Bella)that never, and I mean never has happened to me before. Since I last saw her I have curled up into a ball and dry sobbed(out of happiness), laid in a meadow and screamed at the world, and lastly I have laughed. I have laughed, like legit fall to the floor holding my sides laughed. It's amazing what love can do to a person. I know that she does not feel the same way right now, but hopefully that will come in due time. Even if she never feels the same, I will live _for her_. Ok enough with the mushy stuff. It just so happens the reason I haven't seen Bella all week is because it turns out that she's Eddie boy's singer. No not _that_ kind of singer, but the I want to drain all of the blood from your body kind of singer. He can't read Bella's mind Either, which to me is a good thing. As annoying as it is being away from Bella this week hasn't been all that boring because we are visiting our Denali cousins while Edward practices his thirst control. I can't have him killing my mate now can I? The Denali's are fun, but they aren't exactly the most careful...

*loud crash*

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Tanya calm down."

"IRINA STAY OUT OF THIS IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, NOW EDWARD THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

"For the last time I didn't take your stupid shirt. Why would I want a girls shirt anyway?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW NOW GI..

"Hey sis I hope it's ok that I borrowed your... Whats going on?"

"Kate is that my shirt by any chance?"

"Yeah I hope it's ok that I borrowed it."

"Oh yes thats fine."

"Un freaking believable you threaten to rip my head off, but since she took it everything's just peachy! I don't even get an apology?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Um no no I'll just be going now."

Like I was saying they aren't the most careful family, but since they all seem to hate Edward we get along just fine. The coven is made up of the three sisters Kate, Irina, and Tanya (all mateless) and a mated couple Carmen and Eleazar. Currently my whole family excluding me, are hunting along with Carmen and Eleazar. From the state of the living room and the conversation that I just heard it seems like Tanya thinking Edward stole her shirt slammed him into the wall, but it turns out that Kate borrowed it so she let him go. Then Edward left to practice his thirst control. Since the living room is now empty I would assume that the sisters either left or went to their rooms. This week was turning out to be less fun than I had originally assumed. They do have a piano though, and speaking of the piano maybe I should play to pass some time. After I decided that I had nothing better to do I went to the piano and played Bella's song which is now what I call the song I composed earlier this week. I didn't have the sheet music but it didn't really matter since I had memorized it.

"What's that your playing Rose?"

"Oh Esme I didn't realise you were back yet." When I looked up I saw that everyone but Edward was standing there watching me play. I guess none of them have really ever heard me play the piano before. I didn't really want them to either, too late now I guess. "I wrote i earlier this week it's nothing special." That was a lie but I didn't want them to know what it was about just yet.

"Nothing special?! Sweetie it's amazing! We didn't know that you could play so well."

"Yeah it's ok I guess. Since your back I guess it's our turn to hunt now?"

"Yes of course... Kate, Irina, Tanya come on down I know you heard us and it is your turn to hunt."

"Are you ready to go Rosalie?"

"Yeah Tanya i'm fine lets go." We zoomed out of the house and into the the forest when I heard something. It was very faint but I wasn't taking any chances. "Guys... HEY GUYS STOP." They stopped and looked towards me expecting something other than the finger I put to my lips signaling for them to be quiet.

"Jane I swear her scent was in this direction."

"Alot of good that does now that you've lost the trail Felix."

They were pretty far away and apparently they were searching for someone. I looked toward the sisters who all seemed pretty surprised and a little bit scared. They had the right to be. The two vampires talking were both very powerful assassins from the Volturi. Which is like the vampire government. They keep order... Well their meant to keep order.

"Why does he want us to find this Bella person so bad anyways?"

"Your really not that great of a listener are you Felix? Well if I must remind you a vampire came into contact with her and tried to use their power to kill her on the spot put there was nothing. He then reported this to Aro who proceeded to send others to see if his words were true, and it turns out they were."

"I still don't really get it."

"She's a shield you idiot. The last shield as far as we know. Aro wants her turned and trained until she can protect our army. Which he then wants to proceed to take control over the humans."

Holy shit! Bella's a shield? We need to get back and protect her. They must have caught her scent from the items Edward's been using to build his control. I made eye contact with the sisters and pointed towards their house. They nodded their heads in a silent agreement. We returned to the house as quietly as possible and informed everyone of the disturbing news we had overheard. I immediately sent Edward to burn the items that had been smothered in her scent. He soon returned and I informed everyone of the plan I had thought of. "We are to return to Forks with the Denali's. We will stay there as long as there are no signs of the Volturi. I insist that at least two of us will patrol outside of her house."

"Agreed."

Their consent was simultaneous. We all proceeded to pack our things. we then got into our respective cars and drove home at a speed that was way faster than the speed limit. Me and Emmett didn't even unpack as we reached the house we just sat our suitcases down and ran to Bella's house to make sure she was ok. When we got there though I noticed her scent was faint as if she hadn't been there in hours. There were no heartbeats to be heard inside of the house. Thats when I began to panic.

A/n- Sorry it's short but I've been really busy. I promise the next chapter will be fairly long. I thought it would be a good idea to add some dynamic to the story so it wouldn't get boring. Thanks to everyone who has supported me throughout this story I really appreciate it. Oh and don't forget to review I practically live off those things. (;

-x


End file.
